Under Suspicion
by Marleen23
Summary: When Hogan is accused of treason, London orders that Carter be put in charge and that the Heroes keep Hogan prisoner for a week or so while the charges are investigated. This story is in response to two challenges.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

This story is in response to two challenges.

The first is Hexiva's "Pushing Rank" challenge where Carter is to be put in charge when something happens to Hogan and tell what would happen then. Question posed: "Would Carter start out with good intentions of being able to manage it, and then suddenly realize he hasn't the foggiest idea what to do and turn to one of the other Heroes for advice, or would he discover that he's unexpectedly good at it?"

The second is Tirathon's "Eagle in Two Cages" challenge where the Heroes must keep Hogan a prisoner for a week or so.

**Under Suspicion**

Chapter 1: Orders From London

Kinch had been manning the radio. He climbed the ladder to the top of their bunk entrance to the tunnel system. "Carter, London wants to talk to you," he stated. Carter got up from the table where he was sitting with Newkirk and LeBeau and followed Kinch below.

A few minutes later, he returned and started pacing the floor in front of the table. "Andrew, will you calm down," insisted Newkirk. "You're making me nervous just watching you. What's got you so riled, anyway?"

Carter kept pacing. "Boy, London's really gone and done it this time," he squealed. "They put me in charge."

Newkirk leaped to his feet and stared at Carter. "They what!"

"Put me in charge."

"You've got to be kidding," declared LeBeau, who was sitting in the chair next to where Newkirk was standing.

Carter stopped his pacing near the table, just opposite from the others. His eyes registered his panic. "I wish I was," he squawked. "And that's not the worst of it. They expect us to keep the Colonel a prisoner here in the barracks. Preferably, without him or the Krauts knowing about it. How are we supposed to manage that?"

"You're the one in charge. You're supposed to tell us," Newkirk replied, not helping matters any.

LeBeau was livid. "Why do they want him a prisoner, anyhow? Did they say?"

Carter was even more furious than LeBeau. "Because three people accused him of being a traitor. We're to keep him under barracks arrest for a week or so while the charge is investigated. Then, if they find any proof, we're supposed to ship him back to London for trial."

Kinch had come up and was standing by the bunk entrance. "And if he's found guilty, we know what that means," Kinch solemnly said.

LeBeau's eyes practically glowed. "Execution. Probably by hanging."

"Maybe we should all just escape," suggested Carter.

Newkirk sighed in frustration. "To where? Nearly every country that isn't Axis is Allied. Just where are we supposed to be safe, Carter?"

"If we don't carry out orders under these circumstances, we'll find ourselves charged with mutiny--if not treason," Kinch reminded them. "We'll find ourselves right there along with the Colonel. And that's not going to do any of us any good."

"But the Gov'nor a traitor?" protested Newkirk. "Has London gone balmy?"

"We're talking about the people who made Crittenden a Colonel, remember," LeBeau replied.

Carter was worried. "London wants him taken prisoner, immediately. Any suggestions?" Carter looked at the others. All of them were shaking their heads.

The four of them contemplated the problem silently for a few minutes. Then, Carter suddenly got an idea. He figured it was probably a dumb one, but he hoped it would work. At least till they could come up with a better one. He walked over to a place near their tunnel entrance and lay down on the floor.

"Carter, what do you think you're doing?" Newkirk asked.

"LeBeau came in. He didn't know I was standing behind the door. I got hit in head. I stumbled over here and passed out on the floor," Carter explained.

Newkirk wasn't impressed. "It didn't knock any sense into you, obviously. Andrew, that's a stupid idea."

"Anyone else have a better plan? I'm open for suggestions." Receiving no answer, Carter declared, "Then, I guess this is it."

"I think I'll just go back down and man the radio some more," Kinch decided, grabbing for the ladder and heading back down.

From his position on the floor, Carter ordered, "Okay, Newkirk, you go find Colonel Hogan and have him come in."

"Yes, Sergeant," acknowledged Newkirk, still looking doubtful about the viability of the plan as he headed for the door.

"LeBeau, close the tunnel entrance."

LeBeau moved to obey Carter's latest order as Newkirk opened the door and walked outside.

- - -

Newkirk found Hogan near the corner of the building, leaning against it. Hogan was observing the activity around the camp. "Colonel, you've got to come quick," Newkirk insisted. "It's Carter. He's been hurt."

A concerned Hogan started following Newkirk towards the door. "What happened?" Hogan wanted to know.

"Carter was standing behind the door. He got hit in head when LeBeau entered. He's out cold."

Newkirk opened the door and he and Hogan entered the barracks. Carter was still lying on the floor where he'd been earlier. LeBeau was kneeling beside him. When Hogan joined them, LeBeau looked at his Colonel with pain-filled eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt him," he said mournfully. "I didn't know he was there."

"It was an accident," Hogan declared. "Newkirk explained what happened." Carter started to stir. Hogan tried to rouse him. "Carter. Come on, Carter. Wake up."

Carter stirred some more. Then, he faked shivering. "I'm cold," he complained.

Newkirk bent down and took hold of Carter's shoulders. "LeBeau, grab his feet," he ordered. "Let's get him off the floor before he gets pneumonia."

They lifted Carter onto the bunk, effectively sealing off their tunnel entrance. Hogan grabbed a blanket from one of the other bunks and covered Carter with it. "Feeling warmer?" he asked.

"Yes," agreed Carter, pretending to become more alert. He opened his eyes and stared at the three men standing nearby. "Who are you guys?" Then, he looked even more puzzled. "Who am I?"

"Must be amnesia, Sir," Newkirk suggested.

"Go get Wilson. We'll have him take a look at Carter," Hogan ordered.

Newkirk and LeBeau exchanged worried glances. Then, they both looked at Carter. Carter had evidently overplayed his part.

"You going to get Wilson?" Hogan prompted.

"Yes, Sir," Newkirk acknowledged, and left to get the medic.

- - -

A short time later, Newkirk returned with Wilson. On the way back, he quickly explained London's orders about Carter being in charge and how they were to keep Hogan prisoner for a week or so. He deliberately left out the part about the treason charge. No one else needed to know.

Wilson walked over to the bunk and examined Carter.

"How is he?" Hogan asked.

"It appears to be a mild concussion," explained Wilson. "Keep a close eye on him for the next twenty-four hours. Don't let him get up before roll call tomorrow. And no excitement."

"What about his amnesia?"

"It should go away in time." Wilson looked back at Carter. "Carter, do you have a headache?"

"Yes," replied Carter quite honestly, as the whole situation had given him a huge one. Then, Carter faked a puzzled look. "Everyone keeps calling me Carter. Is that my name?"

"Newkirk, bring me a glass of water, please," stated Wilson. While Newkirk went after the water, Wilson answered Carter's question. "Yes, your name is Carter. Andrew Carter."

Newkirk returned with the water. Putting his arm under Carter's back, Wilson helped Carter sit up a little. "Take these," he ordered, putting two pills in Carter's mouth. Then, he held the glass up for Carter to take a few sips. When Carter had finished, Wilson lowered him back down. "I want you to stay here the rest of the night. No wandering around. If you get to feeling poorly, have one of the others send a guard for me. If you're feeling up to it, you can report for roll call in the morning. Understand?"

"Okay," Carter agreed.

Both Newkirk and LeBeau cast fretful looks in Hogan's direction. Their tension diminished as they realized that Hogan was too concerned about Carter to notice that he hadn't questioned 'guards' or 'roll call.'

Wilson looked at his watch. "I'd better be going. It's almost time for curfew. Look after him and I'll check back by in the morning."

As Wilson left, Carter felt a sense of relief. Not that Wilson was leaving but that it was nearly curfew. Without tunnel access, the curfew should keep Hogan indoors. And, per Wilson's instructions, he would be on the bunk all night, keeping Hogan from accessing the tunnels. Now, all they had to do was decide how to detain Hogan tomorrow and days following while London conducted their investigation. Yes, that was ALL they had to do. And he was in charge. Suddenly, he didn't feel quite so relieved.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Betraying a Trust

During the night, Newkirk woke up. He walked stealthily over to Hogan's quarters, opened the door, and peered in. Hogan was asleep on his bunk. Newkirk then went over and woke LeBeau. The two of them woke Carter.

"The Colonel's asleep," Newkirk told Carter, quietly. "I thought maybe you'd like to plan what we're going to do next, Sergeant."

"Good idea," Carter responded, just as quietly. He got up from the bunk and opened the tunnel entrance. "Let's go below where we can discuss it more freely."

They descended the ladder and entered the radio room. Kinch was sleeping on a bench nearby.

After waking Kinch, Carter declared, "You know, I don't think Colonel Hogan's a traitor. I don't care what London says. I feel like one, though. I feel like we're betraying the trust he has in us."

"We all feel the same way," Newkirk agreed. "But there's not much we can do about it. We have our orders."

"And if the Colonel knew, he would be one of the first to insist we obey those orders," added Kinch.

An uncharacteristic scowl appeared on Carter's face. "I still don't like it. But we'll do as we're told. Anyone know if we have any sleeping tablets left?"

"I believe we have a few," Kinch replied.

"Good. LeBeau, if we do, I want you to slip some into the Colonel's coffee in the morning. Give him enough to put him out for about twelve hours. Then, we'll have to figure out how to detain him after that."

"I have an idea," stated LeBeau. "It will mean deviating from London's orders a little but it should make our keeping him in the barracks a lot easier. We'll let the Krauts do it for us."

"How?" Carter wondered. "London doesn't want them or Hogan to know we're keeping him prisoner."

"They won't," LeBeau assured him. "After dark, I'll invent some excuse to get the Colonel outside the fence. Then, I'll make sure we are captured. Klink should confine Hogan to quarters as punishment. Of course, he'll probably send me to the cooler for thirty days, but I don't know how else we can keep the Colonel prisoner for a week under London's conditions. I'll just make sure that Schultz puts me in the cell with the tunnel entrance."

Carter contemplated LeBeau's suggestion. "It might work. He'd have to be out of the barracks for a few minutes, but you'd be with him. And none of them will know we planned it to keep him a prisoner. They'll view his confinement simply as punishment for an attempted escape. Okay, we'll do it. I hate to see you locked up, LeBeau; but like you pointed out, we don't have too many options. If London does the sensible thing and clears the Colonel, he can probably talk Klink into letting you out. If not, the rest of us will see what we can do."

"They'd better clear him," snarled LeBeau. "I don't like deceiving him any more than you do. That's gratitude for you. Look at how much time he's spent at this frozen garbage dump, leading the operation. He could have easily escaped. We all could have. And the Colonel's put his life on the line as often, if not more, than the rest of us. Then, the first time there's any accusations made against him, those idiots in London suspect him."

"Careful, LeBeau," Newkirk warned, only half-joking. "They'll be accusing you of treason, next."

LeBeau glared coldly. "Let them try. I have friends in France. They know where my loyalties lie. How I feel about La Belle France. They would never believe such insane accusations."

Newkirk sighed. "Pity we can't say the same about London."

"I agree with what Kinch said earlier," Carter solemnly admitted. "The Colonel would expect us to follow orders."

"I know," LeBeau conceded.

Newkirk grimaced. "Me, too."

Carter started pacing a little. "I just wish this whole mess was over with. That it was next week and they'd cleared the Colonel. The waiting…that's going to be the hard part."

"They sure didn't give you an easy assignment, did they?" Kinch sympathized.

Carter stopped pacing and stared glumly into space. "No."

Kinch reached out and put a hand on Carter's arm as a sign of support. "We'll help however we can," he promised.

LeBeau nodded. "Oui, mon ami."

Newkirk's voice conveyed both respect and encouragement. "We're behind you every step of the way, Sergeant. Till those morons have cleared the Gov'nor and he's back in charge of the operation, where he belongs."

"And if he isn't cleared?" asked a worried Carter.

"Let's not invite trouble," replied Kinch, softly but firmly. "If they do decide the worst, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, let's hope for the best."

The others nodded in silent agreement.

- - -

Hogan got up early the next morning to check on Carter's condition. He found Carter lying on the bunk where he'd been the evening before. Seeing that Carter was awake, Hogan asked, "How are you feeling this morning?"

Carter faked a puzzled look. "Okay, I guess, Sir," he replied. "Is something wrong?"

"You were hit on the head yesterday when LeBeau opened the door. You had amnesia last night. Do you know who you are now?"

"Andrew Carter. Sergeant. U.S. Army Air Forces. Currently a prisoner of war at Stalag 13."

"And do you know who I am?"

"Sure. Colonel Hogan."

Hogan looked pleased. "And you remember all the other guys' names? And everything else?"

"I think so, Sir. Everything that is except getting hit on the head, I guess."

"Good. Then, your amnesia must be gone. Wilson is going to stop by after roll call to check on you but you seem to be recovering nicely. I'm sure the others will be just as glad to hear that."

"Probably, Sir," agreed Carter, turning his face to look towards the wall.

Hogan looked concerned. "Something wrong, Carter?" he wanted to know.

"Just tired, I guess," was Carter's answer. "And I still have a bit of a headache." That much was true, but Carter couldn't admit the rest. He couldn't tell Hogan that he was ashamed to face him after the way they were having to deceive him. He couldn't let Hogan know that he was touched by Hogan's concern and that it added to his shame. In other words, he felt miserable.

"If you're not up to it, perhaps Wilson and I can convince Klink to allow you to miss roll call."

Carter forced himself to glance back at Hogan. "No, I'll be fine. It's just going to take some time, that's all."

"Just don't overdo it. Well, if we're going to make roll call, we'd better get ready."

Hogan headed back to his quarters and Carter sat up. Other prisoners were also starting to stir. In a few minutes, Schultz would be calling them out.

- - -

Shortly after roll call, Hogan and the four members of his crew were seated around the table, finishing the breakfast that LeBeau had prepared. Wilson had been there just after roll call and had confirmed what Hogan already thought he knew, that Carter's amnesia was gone.

As he finished his last bite of food, Hogan lay his fork down on his empty plate and complimented the cook. "Delicious as always, LeBeau," he declared.

LeBeau smiled. "Merci, mon Colonel."

LeBeau went over to the sink and started running water for their dishes. Newkirk went to his locker and got out a deck of playing cards. "Hey, guys. I want to show you chaps this new card trick I've been working on," Newkirk announced.

Newkirk proceeded to demonstrate his trick, asking for Hogan's participation. While Hogan was thus distracted, LeBeau came over to the table and dropped some tablets into the coffee remaining in Hogan's cup. After Newkirk had finished his demonstration, LeBeau said, "If you guys finish your coffee, I'll wash your cups."

All of them, including Hogan, drained their cups and LeBeau carried the cups to the sink. Soon after, Hogan started to feel sleeply. He yawned and found it hard to keep his eyes open. Finally, he drifted off to sleep. Newkirk grabbed a blanket and they used it to form a makeshift stretcher. They transferred Hogan from his chair to the blanket, then carried him to his room. Once there, they lay him on his bunk and quietly left the room.

"He should sleep till this evening," Carter told the others. "Then, we can start the next phase of our plans."

"Hogan's going to know we drugged him," stated Kinch. "He's not stupid."

"Then, we'll have to come up with an excuse," insisted Carter.

"We've been deceiving him since London started this fiasco," remarked LeBeau. "I'll just add a little more deception. I'll tell him that I felt guilty about hitting Carter with the door. I'll say that I thought a nice sleep might help Carter's headache. The Colonel will assume that the drugs were meant for Carter."

The pain was obvious in Carter's expression as he explained, "The only thing that will get rid of this headache is when London finally clears up this mess."

"I think we'll all be glad to see this thing cleared up," Kinch seconded.

Newkirk and LeBeau voiced their agreements almost simultaneously, making the feeling unanimous.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: An End of Deception

Hogan opened his eyes and discovered it was dark outside. He realized that he had been asleep the whole day. The last thing he could recall he'd been sitting at the table with his men. They'd just finished drinking their morning coffee. Obviously, someone had drugged his coffee, but he couldn't figure out why. He trusted his men and it was hard to consider the possibility that one of them would do something like that. They were the only ones present at the time, however, so one of them obviously had. He just had to determine which one.

Hogan stood, went over to the door and opened it. He entered the common room and went over to join his men.

"Glad to see you're finally awake, Gov'nor," said Newkirk.

"I should never have been asleep," snapped Hogan. "Someone drugged me."

LeBeau stared at the table and mumbled, "I just wanted to help Carter's headache. I thought maybe a little sleep would help."

"You mean the drugs were meant for Carter," Hogan roared.

"I sympathize with Carter. I'm sorry you were drugged," LeBeau honestly responded, but avoided answering Hogan's question."

"Especially today," added Newkirk. "LeBeau and I thought we spotted someone snooping around the tunnel entrance. We thought maybe we'd go out in a bit. Check it out. See if we could find any evidence of anyone being there."

"What'd he look like?" Hogan asked.

Newkirk shrugged. "I'm not sure. I only got a glimpse. LeBeau noticed him first."

"I couldn't tell very well," LeBeau replied. "He was too far away. It did look like he was wearing a Heer(1) uniform, though."

"After lights out, LeBeau and I will go out and investigate," Hogan explained. "LeBeau can show me where he saw the man."

"Oui, Colonel," LeBeau agreed.

- - -

LeBeau came out of the tree stump access first. He quickly closed it and ducked to avoid the approaching searchlight. Once it was clear, Hogan came out to join him.

"We saw the guy over this way," stated LeBeau, leading Hogan to a nearby spot that was closer to the gate.

"Okay, let's search the area and see if we can find anything that might indicate who he was or what he was doing here," Hogan ordered.

Hogan and LeBeau searched in opposite directions. After a minute, LeBeau pulled his hand from his pocket and reached toward the ground. "I think I found something, Colonel," he said, pretending to pick something up.

"Not so loud," cautioned Hogan, as he came over to join LeBeau. "What did you find?"

"This," replied LeBeau, showing him the button that he'd palmed in his hand.

Hogan examined the button. "Looks like it IS from a Heer uniform. I wonder what he was doing out here. Let's see if we can discover anything else."

Hogan had just started walking away a bit when he heard LeBeau cry, "Colonel." Seconds later, the searchlights revealed their location.

"That was stupid," Hogan hissed at LeBeau, who was now sitting on the ground.

"Don't move or we will shoot!" yelled a guard from the tower.

"I think I twisted my ankle, Colonel," explained LeBeau.

A scowl appeared on Hogan's face. "Whatever happened, it looks like we're stuck now. I don't think the guards would miss at this range."

The alarm was sounding. The dogs were released. Less than a minute later, several guards headed their way. When they reached the prisoners, one of them covered Hogan with his rifle. Another covered LeBeau and ordered him to his feet. The rest of the guards started combing the area to see if there were anymore escapees.

Hogan watched as LeBeau struggled to his feet. Once he was standing, LeBeau was prodded towards the gate, limping on one foot. Hogan's guard ordered him to follow.

As they neared the gate, LeBeau's guard shoved him forward. Apparently, LeBeau was walking slower than the guard wished. Hogan noticed LeBeau start to lose his balance. Then, to prevent himself from falling, LeBeau used his supposedly injured foot without any problem.

The two prisoners were herded through the gate and Klink walked over to join them. "This was foolish," Klink told them. "You should know by now that there has never been a successful escape from Stalag 13. LeBeau, you get thirty days in the cooler. Hogan, you are confined to barracks for the same period. You will be escorted there immediately. Dismissed."

LeBeau's guard escorted him off towards the cooler. Hogan's took him toward's Barracks 2.

As he watched them go, Klink shook his head. "They never learn," he muttered, then turned around and headed for his own quarters.

- - -

The guard turned on the lights when he and Hogan entered Barracks 2. All of the prisoners inside were lying on their bunks.

"Hey, who turned on the lights," protested Newkirk.

"Yeah," added Carter. "Can't a fellow get any sleep around here?"

"Don't try to make me think you were asleep," stated the guard, counting to make sure everyone else was present. "I know you heard the alarm. And if anyone else tries to escape, he'll find himself in the cooler with the Frenchman. Understand?"

Everyone mumbled their understanding. The guard escorted Hogan to his quarters at the back of the room.

"You will not leave the barracks for any reason," the guard warned. "If you do, you will suffer the consequences."

Hogan entered his quarters and closed the door. The guard walked over to the door to leave. "If you're smart, you will all go back to sleep and give us no more probems," he declared, as he reached up and turned out the light. Then, he opened the door and left.

Knowing that Hogan would expect questions, Newkirk got up and made his way through the darkness to Hogan's quarters. "LeBeau's in the cooler?" he asked.

"We'll talk about it in the morning," Hogan replied. "I have things to consider."

"Yes, Sir," agreed Newkirk.

- - -

After roll call, Carter, Newkirk and Kinch were seated at the table drinking coffee. Hogan opened the door and called the three into his quarters.

"For now, I don't want anyone visiting LeBeau in the cooler," Hogan ordered, once they had all gathered inside.

"Why?" Newkirk protested.

"Because he's been having too many 'accidents,' that's why," snapped Hogan. "I spent a lot of last night thinking about it. When we were out there, LeBeau claimed he'd injured his ankle. Minutes later, he walked on it as if nothing happened. I hope I'm wrong, but I'm not sure we can trust him right now."

Newkirk asked the question they all were wondering. "You think LeBeau's a traitor?"

Hogan frowned. "Maybe not that extreme. I just know he's up to something."

"But we can't just abandon him," Carter argued.

"It's an order, Carter."

Carter glanced at Newkirk and Kinch. "It has to stop."

"Carter," said Kinch, the tone of his voice conveying an unspoken warning.

"We have to tell him," Carter insisted.

Hogan appeared puzzled. "Tell me what?" he wondered.

"London thinks you might be a traitor."

"They what!" Hogan roared, slapping the table with the palm of his hand.

Carter shrunk back a little. "Three people claimed you were. London's investigating. They put me in charge. We were supposed to keep you a prisoner, preferably without you or the Krauts knowing about it."

Hogan found things beginning to make sense. "And that's why LeBeau lured me outside the fence?"

"We figured Klink would confine you to barracks. And it worked."

"And the drugs in my coffee. They were actually meant for me, weren't they?" Hogan concluded. After Carter's nod, Hogan continued, "And the incident with the door. Am I correct in assuming you never had amnesia? That the whole accident was merely another deception to hold me here?"

Carter practically wilted under Hogan's glare. "I'm sorry, Sir. We had to keep you in the barracks and out of the tunnels some way."

Kinch came to Carter's defense. "This wasn't his fault, Colonel," he said. "Carter had orders from London. This isn't an easy assignment."

Hogan's expression softened a little. "I'm not angry at him. Well, maybe just a little. It's mostly the circumstances I find most annoying. The charges. The necessary investigation. Them putting you guys in a spot like this."

"What are we going to do now?" Newkirk asked.

Hogan considered it a moment. Then, a smirk appeared on his face. "Ask Carter," he quipped. "He's in charge. Me. I'm confined to barracks. I'm going to enjoy my R and R. Now, if you guys don't mind, I have things to do."

The others took the hint and left the room. Once they had gone, Hogan's seriousness returned. He sat down at his table. He'd discovered a lot during the last few minutes. Now, he had to decide how to handle it.

* * *

1 German Army


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Repercussions

Carter, Newkirk and Kinch returned to the common room and sat down at the table.

"I'm glad the Colonel finally knows," Carter declared.

"But London won't be," warned Kinch.

"They didn't order me not to tell. They only said they preferred he didn't know."

"Which I'm sure they'll consider practically the same thing. When they find out, you'll probably catch it."

"And LeBeau won't be too happy," said Newkirk. "Not after he was sentenced to thirty days in the cooler so we could meet London's conditions."

Carter looked hurt. "Well, I couldn't let the Colonel go on thinking the worst about LeBeau. Besides, I never was crazy about having to deceive the Colonel like we did. We're here. The guys in London aren't."

"I don't see London buying that excuse," Newkirk observed.

"Don't tell me you guys wanted to go on deceiving the Colonel!"

Newkirk shook his head. "No, Andrew, we didn't. But we're not the ones London put in charge. We're not the ones who received their instructions. You'll be the one held responsible."

Carter was adamant. "You think I wanted to be in charge. Under other conditions, maybe. Under these, it's no picnic, believe me. I'd rather be doing anything else."

Carter stood, walked over to the door to Hogan's quarters and knocked. After hearing Hogan say "Yes," Carter opened the door and started in.

"I need to talk with you," Carter stated.

Hogan was about to dismiss Carter with a comment about his being in charge. The look on Carter's face changed Hogan's mind.

"Sit down," Hogan offered. After Carter was seated, Hogan asked, "Now, Carter, what's on your mind?"

"I didn't ask to be in charge," Carter replied. "It was London's idea. I've been trying to do my best, but I'm failing big time. Now, everyone's mad at me--or going to be."

"Wait a minute, Carter. Who's angry with you?"

"You are because we had to deceive you. London's going--"

Hogan interrupted Carter. "Hold on. Like I said earlier, I'm more angry with London than I am you guys. I understand. The situation they've put you in is an extremely difficult one. Believe me, I'd have a hard time handling an assignment like this one."

"London's not going to be happy when they find out I told."

"Then, don't volunteer that information," Hogan suggested. "If they ask, tell them you didn't have any choice. That I was figuring it out. I was, you know. Maybe not everything, but I was suspicious of LeBeau's behavior. London doesn't have to know how much I guessed."

"And LeBeau? Newkirk was right. LeBeau's going to be pretty angry having to spend time in the cooler for nothing."

"LeBeau will get over it. Just give him some time. Carter, considering the circumstances, you're doing a good job. Just take the time to plan carefully and consider any input the others might have. You'll do fine. Okay?"

"Okay," Carter agreed. Carter started for the door, then looked back. "Colonel, no matter what London says, none of us ever thought you were a traitor."

"Thanks," Hogan responded, as Carter left.

- - -

Hogan sat at the table in his quarters thinking about what he had learned. Three people had accused him of treason. But why? Misconception or revenge were two possibilities that sprang to mind.

It was easy to see where others might misunderstand what they were doing. Prisoners of war were expected to attempt escape. Especially from a camp whose staff was as gullible as this one.

As for revenge, he'd made a lot of personal enemies during the time he'd led the operation. It would be hard for him to determine which of them might be behind this.

Therefore, he would have to depend on the people in London to conduct a thorough investigation. That's where the charges were made. If London's investigators did their job right, he should be cleared. The charges were unfounded, after all.

He didn't like to consider the possibility of their failing. A charge of treason was a serious one, with grave consequences. The waiting would be the hardest part, for him and his men.

Hogan hated the thought of sitting by, doing nothing to clear this up. This far from his accusers, however, there seemed little else he could do.

Then, Hogan had an idea. It might help London's thoroughness. He grabbed a sheet of paper and began listing the names of everyone he thought might seek revenge. When he was done, he'd have Kinch radio the list to London.

- - -

LeBeau was sitting on the bunk in the cooler. A block in the wall was shoved aside and Newkirk crawled into the room, bringing a tray of food.

"About time somebody came," complained LeBeau.

"We've been busy," Newkirk explained.

LeBeau eyed the plate of food. "What's this supposed to be?"

"Lunch."

After another look at the food, LeBeau continued to complain. "That's the worst thing about being in the cooler. When you guys are in here, you get something I've prepared. I'm in here, I'm condemned to prison rations or something you guys butchered. What is it?"

Newkirk looked offended. "Welsh rabbit."

"Well, it doesn't look like rabbit to me. Where's the meat?"

"There isn't any. You toast the bread. Then, you put the sauce over it."

LeBeau glared at Newkirk. "You're the one to blame for this?"

Newkirk was a little indignant. "The rest of us had the same thing. I didn't hear any other complaints. Carter finished his. So did the Colonel and Kinch--well, half of theirs, at least. Look, Louis, if you don't want it, I'll just take it back."

"No. No matter how bad it is, it's probably better than the prison rations." LeBeau took a bite, then decided, "Not much, but I'll suffer."

While LeBeau ate his second bite, Newkirk asked, "You doing okay?"

"Yeah. How's the Colonel doing? He still doesn't suspect anything, does he?" Newkirk's silence provoked LeBeau. "Don't tell me he knows!"

"All right, I won't tell you."

LeBeau's eyes seemed to shoot daggers at Newkirk. "He does know! Which means, I've got to rot in this cell for nothing. How'd he find out?"

"The Gov'nor's no fool."

"But he wouldn't have figured it all out on his own," insisted LeBeau. "Who told?" Receiving no answer, LeBeau tried again. "Who?"

"All right, it was Carter," Newkirk reluctantly admitted.

LeBeau was angry. "You were right. The Colonel is no fool. The moron who's now in charge is."

Hoping to calm LeBeau, Newkirk explained, "The Colonel saw you walking normally on an ankle you claimed you'd injured. That, plus the pill incident and the supposed door accident made him suspicious. He ordered us to stay away from you."

"He's not in charge right now. His orders wouldn't stand."

Newkirk stared intensely at LeBeau. "Louis, Carter was defending you," Newkirk declared, emphasizing every word. "And he was tired of deceiving the Colonel. Think about it."

LeBeau finished eating his meal in silence. Once LeBeau was done, Newkirk picked up the tray. "I'll be back tonight," he promised. "Just think about what I said. Okay?"

After a moment's hesitation, LeBeau finally nodded in agreement and Newkirk returned to the tunnel.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sending the List

Late the following afternoon, Kinch came up from the tunnels. He walked over to the table, where Carter and Newkirk were sitting. "Message from London," he stated, handing Carter a paper.

Carter read the paper. "They're not giving us much notice. Guess I'd better get busy," Carter declared.

"What is it?" Newkirk wanted to know.

"London wants us to blow up an ammunition train. Tonight," explained Carter. "I'll have to get the supplies together. You and I will handle the job, Newkirk. Kinch, you'll need to stay behind with the Colonel. He's co-operating, naturally. But London would blow a fuse if we left him unguarded."

"Understood," Kinch agreed.

- - -

Under the cover of darkness, Carter and Newkirk stealthily approached the tracks. Carter started laying the charges while Newkirk kept watch nearby. When Carter was almost finished, Newkirk softly warned, "Patrol. Hide."

They scurried quietly away from the tracks and hid behind some nearby bushes. Moments later the patrol walked by where they had been. In the darkness, the patrol failed to notice anything amiss. Once the patrol had wandered a bit further away, Newkirk whispered, "Back to camp?"

"No," Carter whispered back. "Almost four hours till the train comes. London wants this job done. We'll wait a bit."

Newkirk was skeptical. "And if we're caught? Or they discover the explosives?"

"Better here than wandering about. This dark, they shouldn't spot us or the explosives."

Newkirk shook his head, with a smirk. "Ever the optimist."

After that, the two waited silently to see if the patrol returned.

- - -

Over three hours later, Hogan and Kinch were anxiously waiting for Carter and Newkirk to return. Kinch was seated at the table in Hogan's quarters, watching Hogan pace the floor. They had closed the shutters, hoping the light wouldn't be noticed.

"What can be taking them so long?" Hogan wondered. "They should have been back nearly two hours ago."

"Carter was going to lay all the charges himself," Kinch replied. "That's bound to take extra time."

Hogan frowned. "Maybe. Even then, they should have been back long before now."

"Give them time. They'll be here."

Stopping his pacing, Hogan crossed his arms defiantly and declared, "If they're not back in fifteen minutes, I'm going after them."

"London ordered--"

"I'm going after them," Hogan insisted. "With or without you. The choice is yours."

"I'm going," Kinch stated. "I'm not going to let you have all the fun."

Hogan looked at his watch several times while they waited. Finally, he said, "Okay, the fifteen minutes are up. Let's get going."

They opened the door and stepped into the common room, just as the bunk entrance opened. When this happened, Hogan and Kinch stopped where they were. Less than a minute later, Carter and Newkirk came up.

"My office, now," demanded Hogan, in a voice that left little room for argument.

The four of them went to Hogan's quarters and Hogan closed the door. "Where were you?" Hogan asked.

"Planting charges to blow up--" Carter began, but was interrupted.

"Kinch told me about your mission. I want to know what happened out there. Why you're this late."

"A patrol showed up," Newkirk explained. "Carter insisted we wait."

"You should have scrubbed the mission. Come back here," Hogan told them. "Waiting there was too risky."

"London wanted the job done," protested Carter. "We had to take that chance."

"You don't take chances," Hogan insisted.

Carter looked puzzled. "Like you don't?"

Hogan shook his head, then smiled slightly. "Okay, Carter. Point taken." An explosion could be heard in the distance. Hogan's smile broadened, as he said, "Congratulations, Carter. It sounds like your mission was a success."

"Thank you, Sir," Carter acknowledged.

"I'll go let London know," Kinch informed them, heading for the door.

Hogan stopped him. "Just a minute, Kinch. Before you do, I need to discuss something with Carter. Alone, if you and Newkirk don't mind."

"Okay, we'll wait outside," Kinch agreed.

"Yes, Sir," Newkirk responded, and he and Kinch left the room.

Once he and Carter were alone, Hogan explained, "You have a decision to make, Carter. Remember the other day, when I advised you not to volunteer information to London about my knowing what's going on?"

"Yes, Sir," Carter answered.

"That might need to change. If you agree, of course. I couldn't sit by and do nothing. I've made a list."

Hogan handed Carter some sheets of paper. Carter looked over the pages. "None of these people like you," Carter deduced, when he was through.

Hogan nodded. "They're all the people I could think of who might seek revenge. That's one possible explanation for the charges."

For the first time in days, Carter was able to manage a small smile. "And you want us to send it to London for them to use in their investigation."

"Kinch can radio the names, yes. They'll know you told. It could get sticky for a while. That's why we'll only do it if you approve."

Without a moment's hesitation, Carter insisted, "Go ahead, Sir. If there's a chance it will clear you, it's worth it."

"Okay, pass the list on to Kinch. And Carter, thanks."

"London just needs to find the truth," declared Carter, before turning to leave the room.

- - -

Carter and Kinch were down in the radio room. Kinch had just initiated contact with London. "The mission was a success," he told the radio operator at the other end.

"Lieutenant, they say their mission was a success," the operator told the young officer who was standing nearby.

"Convey our congrats," ordered the British Lieutenant.

"Congratulations on a job well done," the operator relayed over the radio.

"Thank you," Kinch acknowledged. "There is one more thing. About that other matter, our fly has made a list of those who might enjoy weaving a web. I'm prepared to send that list."

The operator glanced at the Lieutenant. "Lieutenant--"

"I heard," the officer declared. "I'll speak with them directly." He accepted the mike, then continued, "I'm assuming our fly knows the situation."

Carter took the mike from Kinch. "He's no fool. He was figuring it out."

"So you chaps told. Bad show."

"Look, I have no question about his loyalty," Carter insisted. "We, on the other hand--"

"Had your orders, what?" snapped the Lieutenant.

Carter flinched, slightly. "Does this mean I'm no longer in charge?"

"My superiors will decide. In the morning. Does Jerry know?"

"No."

"Jolly good. At least, that's something."

"Permission to speak freely," Carter requested.

"Granted," was the reply.

"We couldn't go on deceiving him. Not without any real proof of his guilt. So far, accusations are all we've heard of. A guy's supposed to be presumed innocent until proven guilty."

"Righto. But these are extraordinary circumstances. You chaps are on enemy soil. We are still investigating the charges. Thus, precautions must be taken against flight," the Lieutenant explained. "You are keeping him prisoner?"

"As ordered, yes."

"Any problems?" the Lieutenant wanted to know.

"When we were trying to do it without his knowledge, it was difficult. Now that he knows, we have his full co-operation," Carter answered.

"Good show, old boy. Maybe my superiors won't be so angry, after all. Have your lad send the list and we'll see what we can do."

"Thanks," Carter acknowledged, then handed the mike back to Kinch.

Handing his mike to the radio operator, the Lieutenant ordered, "Take down the names they send. Double check for accuracy."

"Yes, Sir," the operator agreed, as she prepared to receive the first name.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Volunteer to Help

Colonel Wembley(1) came in as usual the following morning. The lieutenant, who had spoken with Carter earlier, relayed the information he'd received.

"So, Hogan knows," observed Colonel Wembley.

"Right you are," the lieutenant agreed. "Doesn't seem to be upsetting the apple cart, what?"

Wembley was slightly amused. " 'Upsetting the apple cart?' More of your unmilitary like witticism, I suppose."

The lieutenant grinned. "Habit, Old Man. Take after my big brother, that way, you know. "

"At least, you don't mimic him in every way," Wembley declared. "I don't think I could handle that."

"He is a tad unorthodox," the lieutenant agreed. "But he means well. Can't help but worry about him, though. Him being Jerry's prisoner and all."

Wembley tried to be reassuring. "That's understandable, Lieutenant. Considering the situation."

"You think General Boland(2) will be angry about Hogan knowing?" the lieutenant wondered.

"I don't know," replied Wembley. "He didn't make it a direct order that they didn't tell. Just said he preferred that Hogan didn't know. How he takes it probably depends on how his day's going."

"I hope it's going well, then. Hate to see that Carter chap get in trouble over this. Real loyal to Hogan, he is."

Wembley considered it a moment. "They all are. A good crew. This situation can't be easy for any of them.

"You think the list will help, Sir?" the lieutenant asked.

"I hope so. I'll pass it on to those investigating. Maybe it will help them find the reason for the accusations."

The lieutenant took a determined stance. "Sir, if you don't mind and can arrange it, I'd like to help with the investigation. Carter's confidence in Hogan is admirable. Hate to see him disappointed."

A touch of anger flashed across Wembley's face. "All of us want to see Hogan cleared. Those charges are preposterous. We owe a lot to Hogan and his chaps. No matter how difficult the mission we give them, they seem to always come through. There's no way any of them could be a traitor."

The lieutenant seemed enthused. "So, I can work on the investigation, eh? On my own time, of course. Won't neglect my duties here, Sir. You have my word."

Wembley shook his head and grinned at the lieutenant's enthusiasm. "All right. When I pass the list on, I shall tell them your offer. I'll let you know what they say."

"Thanks, Old Man. You won't regret it," declared the lieutenant, before returning to his duties.

- - -

Carter entered Hogan's quarters. "We heard back from London," he said.

"And?" Hogan prompted.

"General Boland wasn't too happy that you knew. They've decided to leave me in charge, as long as we're able to keep you in the barracks, with no tunnel access and limited contact with the Germans. Apparently, he doesn't realize who I am."

Hogan was puzzled. "Realize who you are? Carter, have you had contact with the general before? Somehow gotten on his bad side?"

Carter squirmed a little. "Let's just say, he didn't think I deserved to remain a lieutenant. Demoted me to sergeant. I don't need any more demotions."

"You think he'd do that?"

"He doesn't like me," Carter answered. "I didn't exactly make a good first impression."

"Carter, what exactly did you do?"

"I'd prefer not to discuss it, Sir. It's too embarrassing. And too terrible to think about."

Hogan grinned, momentarily, but let the subject drop. They had more important things to consider right now. But someday, someway, he'd get the whole story out of Carter. He'd find out what Carter was hiding.

"They say anything about the list?" asked Hogan.

"Yeah. They think they can use it to help with their investigation. Said to thank you for creating it."

"Anything to prove the charges unfounded."

"Well, I'd better get started on lunch," said Carter, heading for the door.

"You're cooking today?" Hogan wondered, since Carter was temporarily in charge.

Carter stopped and looked back. "Somebody's got to do it. LeBeau's still in the cooler. And Klink has Newkirk and Kinch painting the guards' barracks. So, it looks like I'm elected. There's just one bad thing about it, though."

"What's that?"

"I have to take LeBeau his lunch. From what Newkirk says, LeBeau's still angry."

Hogan tried to sound encouraging. "He'll get over it in time. Trust me."

"In time…yeah," agreed Carter, sounding only half convinced, as he turned and left the room.

- - -

Since each of them would be having lunch at different times, Carter decided to make something quick and simple. He made grilled cheese sandwiches for him and Hogan. After he prepared them, he went back to Hogan's quarters and the two ate lunch together. Then, he went back to the common room and cooked a sandwich for LeBeau.

Carter carried the plate down into the tunnel. He walked through the tunnels till he reached the ladder leading to the cooler. After climbing the ladder, Carter paused a moment before opening the entrance. Finally, with a quick sigh, he pushed the block aside and climbed through. "I brought you some lunch," he told LeBeau.

LeBeau glared at Carter. "I don't need any of your poison," he snarled.

Carter's gaze drifted to the floor, his pain clearly reflected on his face. "Fine. I'll have Newkirk bring you something else later. Look, I'm sorry, LeBeau. I had to tell. I couldn't go on deceiving the Colonel. I couldn't let him think the worst."

LeBeau's anger could not be calmed. "So, I end up in the cooler for nothing. For nothing, Carter. If you were so set on it, you should have told him one or two hours earlier. Then, I wouldn't be stuck here."

"I didn't plan for it to happen. It just did."

"No. You don't plan for anything," scoffed LeBeau. "And London put you in charge."

Carter looked even more distressed. "I didn't ask to be in charge. I didn't ask for any of this. If I had my way, I'd crawl into bed and wake up and find out this is all a bad dream." Turning and heading for the entrance, Carter said, "There's no point in arguing. Newkirk can come down later."

Something Newkirk had said flashed through LeBeau's mind. "_Louis, Carter was defending you,"_ LeBeau recalled Newkirk saying.

LeBeau became a little calmer. "Carter, wait," he insisted. Carter stopped and looked back. LeBeau continued, "Newkirk says you were defending me when you told."

"London was already investigating the Colonel. I couldn't have him thinking ill of you, on top of that," Carter explained.

LeBeau considered it a moment, then slowly nodded. "I understand, mon ami. Will you forgive me?"

"If you will forgive me," Carter agreed.

"Done. Now, what's for lunch?"

Carter offered the plate. "Grilled cheese sandwich. It's one of the things I have no problem making."

LeBeau took a bite. "Not bad," he observed. "Better than the stuff Newkirk's been bringing. Certainly better than the mess hall stuff they've been sending over."

"Thanks," acknowledged Carter, with a weak smile. "I'm glad things are okay between us."

"Me, too," seconded LeBeau.

Then, while LeBeau finished his lunch, Carter explained about the list they'd sent London.

- - -

The rest of that day was uneventful. So, was the following day until after dark. Just before nine o'clock, Kinch came up from the tunnels. "Message from London," he said, handing Carter a sheet of paper.

Carter read the paper. "Let's go into the Colonel's quarters," he told Newkirk and Kinch. Carter knocked on the door, and they entered when invited.

"What's up?" Hogan asked, as the trio entered.

"Message from London," Carter replied. "Three Allied planes have been shot down near here. At least some of the men were seen parachuting out. They want us to try to reach them before the Germans do."

"We've done that before," Hogan stated.

"They were over a densely forested area. They may be hard to locate."

"And it will just as difficult for a German patrol. Who do you plan on taking?"

Carter turned his glance quickly at Newkirk and Kinch, then looked back at Hogan. "London will expect one of us to keep you under surveillance," he declared.

"I'll stay," Kinch volunteered.

"All right. Newkirk, you're with me. Then, I think I'll ask Olsen and Baker to come along."

"Good choices," Hogan agreed.

"We'd better get stared right away," suggested Carter. "If we want any chance of getting there first."

Hogan nodded. "Just be careful out there. I want all of you to return safely."

"We will, Sir," Carter promised, as he and Newkirk headed for the door.

* * *

1 Monkey Business

2 The Big Dish


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Messy Situations

They had reached the area where the fliers had been shot down. "Newkirk, you and Olsen search the area that way," ordered Carter, pointing in one direction. "Baker and I will search this way."

"Yes, Sergeant," acknowledged Newkirk, using Carter's rank as a sign of respect, since he was in command of the mission.

"Radio me if you find anything," Carter told Newkirk, as the groups headed in opposite directions.

"Will do," agreed Newkirk, as he and Olsen disappeared into the forest.

After searching for a few minutes, Carter pulled out his walkie. "Night Owl One to Night Owl Two," he said.

"This is Night Owl Two," answered Newkirk. "Go ahead, Night Owl One."

"Find anything yet?"

"Not yet," was Newkirk's response. "How about you?"

"Negative here, too. Will check back later. Night Owl One, out."

Carter and Baker searched a little longer. "I think I heard something over this way," stated Baker.

They searched in the direction Baker had indicated. Soon, they discovered a group of four men. "You're the Allied fliers who were shot down?" Carter guessed.

"Depends," replied one of the men, as Carter and Baker were each grabbed from behind. "Who's asking?"

Carter noticed they were wearing Allied uniforms so decided to take a chance. "We're from Stalag 13. We've come to help."

"Hogan's crew?" guessed Carter's captor, releasing his hold on Carter's neck. He signaled for Baker's captor to release him as well.

Carter turned to face his former captor. "You've heard of us?"

"Yeah. I'm Captain Fairchild. Landing among all these trees was difficult. There's six of us. Two of our men have been wounded. Sergeant Travis bumped against a tree on the way down. A tree branch punctured his hip and broke off inside. Major Sullivan fared much worse. Broke his ankle. Has a terrible compound fracture, with some blood loss. He's passed out from the pain."

Carter handed the man a thermos. "Here's some coffee to warm you guys up. I'll let the others know we found you." Carter pulled out his walkie. "Night Owl One to Night Owl Two."

"Night Owl Two, here," responded Newkirk.

"We have located the packages. Two of them seem to be damaged."

"Okay, we'll be right--" Newkirk stopped, then lowered his voice. "Kraut patrol headed this way. Will lead them off and join you shortly. Night Owl Two, out."

As soon as Newkirk had cut him off, Carter explained, "We've got trouble."

Fairchild nodded. "I heard. Kraut patrol."

"We've got to get out of here fast. As soon as Newkirk and Olsen join us. We're going to have to tend to your men, first. Quickly. Have you administered any first aid?"

"We stopped most of the bleeding from Sullivan's ankle. We cleansed the area and were getting ready to splint it when you arrived."

"Good. Finish up. And Travis?"

"We removed most of the branch," Fairchild answered. "I think there still might be a small piece inside. It's causing him considerable pain."

"We'll have Wilson look at it when we get back to camp." Noticing Fairchild's puzzled look, Carter added, "Our medic."

"Okay. Thanks."

The group got busy splinting Sullivan's ankle and preparing to move out. A short time later, Newkirk and Olsen joined them. "We led the Kraut patrol off in the other direction," Newkirk explained. "They're combing the woods over there, right now. It should give us plenty of time before they reach here."

"Good job," Carter complimented him. Then, addressing all of the men, he commanded, "Okay, men. Let's get started. It's a long trek back to camp."

The group trudged slowly through the woods for a considerable distance. Baker and Olsen took turns carrying the injured Sullivan. Travis limped along with the group, but the movement was obviously causing a lot of pain.

Finally, Carter had the group stop for a moment. "Newkirk, you and Olsen take the four uninjured men on ahead," he ordered. "Baker and I will get the two injured ones there."

"Now, just a minute," Newkirk protested. "These woods are crawling with Krauts. Who knows how long it will be before they come back this way?"

"Which is why we need to split up," Carter insisted. "The injured are slowing us down. This way, there's a better chance of you guys making it."

"Might I suggest you go with the others? I can stay behind with Baker," offered Newkirk.

"It's my responsibility to see that everyone gets back safely." Then, Carter glared at Newkirk, and firmly declared, "You have your orders, Corporal Newkirk. See that they're carried out."

"Yes, Sergeant," Newkirk grumbled. "But I don't have to like it. All right, chaps let's get going." Newkirk started leading the others on ahead.

"We'll be there as soon as we can," Carter promised, as they were leaving.

- - -

Newkirk and his group had made it to the tree stump entrance. Olsen went first, then Newkirk sent each of the others in. Before he made a dash for it, Newkirk took one final glance at the sky. There were signs of the approaching dawn. He hoped Carter and them were right behind.

Leaving Olsen in the tunnel to get the others settled, Newkirk made his way to Hogan's quarters. He wasn't surprised to find Hogan and Kinch still waiting up.

"You've been gone most of the night," Hogan observed. "How'd it go?"

"There were six of them," Newkirk replied. "Olsen has four of them in the tunnel. Two of the prisoners were injured. They were slowing us down. Carter and Baker stayed behind to try to get them through."

Hogan frowned. "So, you split up."

"I didn't have a choice. Carter ordered me to. But that's not the worst of it, Sir. There's a Kraut patrol combing the area."

"They'll be okay. Carter can be pretty resourceful," said Kinch, trying to reassure them, as well as himself.

"Since when?" Hogan asked, sarcastically. Then, more solemnly, he added, "I'm sorry. Carter's a good man. It's just, with two injured men and a Kraut patrol in the area, the situation doesn't look too good."

Kinch nodded, knowingly. "You're worried. Aren't you, Sir?"

"With good cause," Hogan agreed.

"I'm going back out," Newkirk declared.

"It will be daylight soon," protested Hogan. "And time for roll call."

"There's already going to be two missing. What's one more, Sir?"

Hogan would not be convinced. "It's too risky. You can't go."

A scowl appeared on Newkirk's face. "Pardon my saying so, Sir, but you're no longer in charge." Almost immediately, Newkirk apologized, "I'm sorry, Gov'nor. I shouldn't have said that. But what would you do?"

"The same thing," Hogan admitted. "Okay, go on. But be careful."

"I will, Sir. I'm going as the little old lady. If the patrol is close, maybe I can divert them the other way."

"Good idea. But I want you and the others safely back here, as soon as possible. Understood?"

"Right, Colonel," acknowledged Newkirk, as he headed for the door.

After Newkirk had gone, Kinch remarked, "He's right about one thing, Sir. What are we going to do about roll call?"

"I have an idea," answered Hogan. Then, he proceeded to tell Kinch his plan.

- - -

At roll call, Schultz stood alone at attention outside Barracks 2. Klink strolled over to join him.

"Well?" snapped Klink.

"All prisoners present and accounted for," replied Schultz, as usual.

Klink looked around. "What prisoners? I don't see any prisoners. Do you see any prisoners?"

"They're all in the barracks, Herr Kommandant. I accounted for everyone."

"And just why are they in the barracks when they're supposed to be out here? I suppose this is another of Hogan's tricks. Well, we'll see about that." Klink headed for the entrance to Barracks 2.

"Wait. You don't want to go in," Schultz warned. "They are very ill."

Klink stopped and looked back. "What?" he demanded.

"At least two thirds of the prisoners in Barracks 2 have a bad case of influenza. Vomiting. High fever. Very messy. And highly contagious. Hogan's quarantined them inside."

"Why wasn't I informed?" asked Klink, moving a considerable distance away from the barracks.

"I just found out," answered Schultz. "When they didn't come out for roll call, I went in to check. That's when I found out about the epidemic."

"Epidemic?" Klink frowned. "Yes, with two thirds of them ill, I suppose it is. And you were inside?"

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant."

Klink took a few steps back away from Schultz, raising his arms defensively. "Then, stay away from me. I want the prisoners confined in Barracks 2 till further notice. You along with them, Schultz. You've been exposed."

"Me?" Schultz wondered, looking very distraught.

"Yes, you. We can't have you spreading the germs throughout the camp. Now, get in there till this epidemic's over. And make sure there's no monkey business. I'll send someone over with a quarantine sign later. Dismissed."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," said Schultz, as he saluted, then walked away and entered Barracks 2.

- - -

Schultz immediately went to Hogan's quarters. "The Kommandant ordered me confined here, too," he informed Hogan.

"All right, you can share my quarters," Hogan conceded. "You can have the bottom bunk."

"Danke, Colonel Hogan. And the three missing prisoners?"

"Will turn up soon," Hogan promised, hoping he was right.

"Since you're going to be here a while, why don't you pour yourself a cup of coffee," suggested Kinch.

"Don't mind if I do," agreed Schultz, as he left the room and headed for the stove.

Once Schultz had gone, Kinch looked at Hogan and asked, "What about London's request of your having limited contact with the Germans?"

"Well, I'm not going to tell," replied Hogan. "Are you going to tell, Kinch?"

"No, I guess not."

"We need to keep him in my quarters as much as possible. We don't want him out front if the others make it back through the tunnel."

Kinch nodded. "Agreed, Sir. I just hope they make it back."

"Me, too, Kinch," Hogan declared, with a worried look. "Me, too."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Help From the Little, Old Lady

Carter and his group ducked behind some nearby bushes. The patrol was getting close. It would likely be only a matter of time before they were discovered.

After a couple minutes, Travis mumbled, "Great. We've got the patrol coming from one way. Now, little, old ladies from the other."

Carter followed Travis' gaze, then smiled. He recognized that little, old lady. "Newkirk," he stated.

Travis seemed surprised. "The Newkirk that left with the others?" he wondered.

"I hope so. I don't know if we could cope with two of them," said Carter. Then, more seriously, he added, "I guess this means they made it back to camp."

With the patrol so close, Carter couldn't announce their presence without being seen. Therefore, Newkirk walked on past their hiding spot, failing to see them. Soon, he came across the patrol.

"Oh, good. I've found some help," he declared, in his lady's voice.

"What are you babbling about?" snapped one of the men, obviously the leader.

"I'm looking for my Adolph," Newkirk replied. "I've been so worried about him. He's such a wee lad. I'm afraid he might have gotten lost."

At the mention of Hitler's first name, the patrol leader softened a little. "So, you named the boy after the Führer? How old is he?"

"Not over two months."

"Impossible. Lady, are you daft? He wouldn't even be crawling at that age?"

Newkirk looked perturbed. "I'll have you know, Sonny, my little Adolph moves pretty fast for one so young. Has a lot of energy, that one does. You boys will be nice gentlemen, won't you, and help a poor woman find her kitty?"

The leader glared at Newkirk. "Kitty! You're talking about a kitten? You named him Adolph?"

Undaunted, Newkirk smiled sweetly in return. "He's such a cute, little thing, Sonny. Black and white, long hair. Has this charming, black mark under his nose. Looks just like the Führer's mustache, it does."

"We don't have time to look for kittens. And you shouldn't stay out too long either," the leader insisted. "By the look of the sky, a nasty storm's coming in. You should be heading for home. You don't want to be caught out in it."

Newkirk glanced at the sky. "Maybe you're right. I'd hate to take a chill." Then, looking back at the leader, he continued, "If you see Adolph, you'll send him home, won't you? Tell him Mama will have some warm milk waiting for him."

"I will," promised the leader, hoping to get rid of the woman.

"Thanks a lot, Sonny," said Newkirk, starting to shuffle off back the way he had come. "I just hope those big birds I saw in the sky last night don't get him. Wouldn't even make a bite for them."

This caught the patrol leader's interest. He hurried to catch up with Newkirk.

"Just a minute, gnädige Frau. What birds?" the leader asked.

Newkirk turned and faced the man. "The ones I saw swooping down from the sky last night. Must have been after something."

"What did they look like?"

"Huge. Very huge," explained Newkirk, with a touch of awe in his voice. "And round. And white. That's why they were so easy to see."

"Where did you see them?"

Newkirk pointed in the direction opposite from camp. "Way off that way, they were. I just hope my Adolph stays clear of them."

The patrol leader tried to sound reassuring. "You just go on home, gnädige Frau, and don't worry about a thing. We'll take care of those birds. And if we see little Adolph, we'll send him home."

"Thanks, Sonny," acknowledged Newkirk. "You're so kind."

Newkirk turned and continued on his way. He grinned, as he heard the patrol leader behind him order, "Come on, men. She saw them over this way. We must have missed them in the dark."

After a moment, Newkirk took a quick glance backward. His grin grew even broader, as he noticed the patrol quickly backtracking their steps, heading away from where Carter and the others should be. The way to the tunnel entrance should be clear.

- - -

With the patrol out of the way, Carter and his group continued on towards camp. Newkirk soon joined them. It was still slow going, but they finally arrived at a hiding spot near the tree stump entrance.

"It's going to be hard to get in without being spotted," Carter observed.

"Leave that to the little, old lady," observed Newkirk. "I'll slip in from the other direction and distract the guards. Get to the tunnel as quickly as you can. I don't know how long I can divert them."

"Will do," agreed Carter.

Newkirk left, and using the brush for cover, crept to the side of the gate opposite the tunnel entrance. Then, he stood and approached the gate.

"Young men!" Newkirk called. "You men in the towers!"

The guards looked Newkirk's way. "You're a civilian. This area is off limits," loudly declared one of the guards. "Now, move along."

Newkirk was not intimidated. "Sorry, Sonny. That's the problem. I'm not sure which way to move. I was out looking for Adolph and must have taken a wrong turn somewhere."

"You mean you're lost?" guessed the other guard.

Newkirk nodded. "I believe so. If you gentlemen would be so kind as to point me in the direction of Hammelburg."

"Just follow the road," stated one guard.

The other pointed in a direction away from the tunnel entrance. "Or that way, if you want to go cross-country."

"Thank you, gentlemen," Newkirk acknowledged, with a sweet smile. "By the way, you haven't seen a black and white kitten, have you?"

"We're not watching for kittens," snapped one of the guards. "We're watching the prisoners. Now, we told you the way to Hammelburg. Get moving."

"All right, I'm going," grumbled Newkirk, loud enough for the guards to hear. Then, after glaring coldly at them, he moved onward, and complained, "People just don't know how to be polite anymore."

As Newkirk walked away, the guards turned their attention back to monitoring all the nearby area, both inside and outside the fence. By this time, however, Carter and the others had made their way into the tunnel.

- - -

Carter left Baker with the fliers and went upstairs to let Hogan and Kinch know they were back. He entered Hogan's quarters and was surprised to find Schultz there.

"Carter, you're back," Schultz happily announced. "And Newkirk and Baker? They are back, too?"

"Yeah…Umm…they will be. Soon," Carter stumbled over the words a little. "Look, Schultz. Don't you have something you should be doing, right now? Colonel Klink's not going to be too happy if he catches you loafing."

"I am here at the Kommandant's orders," declared Schultz.

Hogan explained, "The barracks is under quarantine. Supposed flu epidemic. We had to come up with something to keep Klink from knowing you were missing. Since Schultz had been inside, Klink quarantined him, too."

"Can I speak with you out front for a moment then, Sir?" Carter asked.

"All right," Hogan agreed. "Kinch, you stay here and keep Schultz company."

"Okay, Sir," Kinch acknowledged.

Hogan and Carter entered the common room and Hogan closed the door to his quarters. They walked over to a spot near the table.

"The others are in the tunnel?" Hogan guessed.

"Baker and the fliers," answered Carter. "Newkirk's still outside. He'll be in as soon as he gets a chance."

"Good. We were a little worried. You having two injured men to slow you down. And that Kraut patrol combing the woods."

Carter smiled. "The dear little, old lady took care of them. And she helped us get into camp, too, Sir."

"Then, I guess it's a good thing Newkirk went back out."

"Yeah, boy, Sir. That Kraut patrol was getting pretty close. A few more minutes, and we'd have been their prisoners. I'll need to tell Newkirk he did a good job."

Hogan grinned, patronizingly. "I think that would be a good idea."

"Right now, I got to go get Wilson. He needs to treat Sullivan's ankle and take a look at Travis' hip."

With a shake of his head, Hogan vetoed that idea. "They won't let you outside. We're quarantined. Remember."

"But the guys need medical treatment," insisted Carter. "We use the tunnel to his barracks?"

"I'd prefer you didn't. His barracks has just been assigned some new prisoners. Better they didn't know about the tunnels just yet."

Carter was getting frustrated. "Then, how are we supposed to get him here?"

Hogan thought about it a moment. "Do you mind if I make a suggestion?" he asked. "You're in charge."

"I asked, didn't I?" Carter responded.

"All right. Here's what you need to do." Hogan then explained his plan to Carter.

* * *

Author's Note: Years ago, my sister had a black and white kitten, which had a black mark under it's nose that resembled Hitler's mustache. The only thing was that one side of the mark was shorter than the other. We all found that quite humerous. Unlike the nonexistent kitten in the story, my sister's kitten was a female. My sister named her kitten Bandit Marie because, at the same time, I had a grey kitten that I called Smokey.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A Chat With London

Carter stepped out of the barracks. "Halt!" cried an armed guard, rushing over, his weapon aimed at Carter. "You're under quarantine. Go back inside."

"But I need to see the Kommandant," insisted Carter.

"Impossible."

Corporal Langenscheidt came rushing up. "The Kommandant's ordered all of you confined to quarters. Now, don't give us any trouble."

"I'm not sick," Carter declared. "Colonel Hogan wants me to get Wilson to look at the others."

Langenscheidt aimed his rifle at Carter. "We're not going to argue," he warned. "Now, get back inside."

Hearing the commotion, Klink had come out to investigate. "What's going on?" he asked. "And what is this prisoner doing outside?"

"We're trying to get him to go in," replied Langenscheidt.

"Kommandant, Colonel Hogan thinks it might not be influenza, after all," explained Carter.

Klink was not convinced. "Oh, and I suppose next you're going to tell me it was just something they ate. Something that didn't agree with them."

"Exactly. You know, Kommandant, you're not as dumb as they think you are."

Klink frowned. "Dumb? Who thinks I'm dumb? Wait a minute. We'll deal with that later. Now, the men in your barrack are ill. Vomiting. The works. What makes Hogan suspect it isn't influenza?"

"No one's gotten sick after the initial onslaught. And the only ones affected were those who ate Newkirk's cooking."

"And Hogan expects me to believe your epidemic is just food poisoning or something?"

"That's what he wants Wilson to find out," Carter stated. "If it's not the flu, why do all of us have to be confined? What about our exercise periods? Its against the Geneva Convention, you know."

"All right. Tell Hogan we'll send Wilson over to have a look. Until it's determined otherwise, your barracks is still under quarantine. Now, back inside."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir," said Carter, opening the door and stepping inside.

- - -

A short time later, Wilson came out of Barracks 2. Klink approached but stopped several feet short of where Wilson was standing.

"Well?" Klink wanted to know.

"According to the men, no one's fallen ill since late last night," Wilson replied. "And only those that ate the breakfast that Newkirk prepared yesterday morning seemed affected. I won't rule out influenza just yet. I'll remain here till tomorrow morning. If we've had no new cases by then, I'd say it was likely food poisoning. The quarantine can then be lifted."

"All right. See that everyone stays inside," Klink ordered. "I'll stop by after roll call tomorrow to check on the situation."

"Yes, Sir," agreed Wilson, just before re-entering Barracks 2.

Once Wilson was back inside, Carter asked, "Are you ready to look at the fliers now?"

"Lead the way," Wilson invited.

Carter opened the bunk entrance and he and Wilson went below. Newkirk and Baker were in the tunnel with the six fliers. They had two cots set up. Sullivan was lying on one, his injured ankle still in their makeshift splint. Travis was lying on the other, avoiding his injured hip.

Wilson removed the splint from Sullivan's ankle and put a cast on it first. Then, he examined Travis' hip. After some minor surgery, he removed a small piece of branch that was still inside, then cleansed and bandaged the area. Much to Travis' dismay, he hadn't been poked enough for one day. He also received a shot of penicillin and one for tetanus.

As Wilson was finishing up with Travis, Sullivan called Carter over. "You need something?" Carter wondered.

"No," Sullivan responded. "I just wanted to say thanks. The guys told me what happened out there. You and your crew did a terrific job in rescuing us."

"You're welcome," acknowledged Carter. "But I can't take the credit. It's not my crew, you see. We're Colonel Hogan's crew. He's the one that molded us into the fine unit we are today. We'd all appreciate it if you let the brass in London know once you get back."

Sullivan grinned. "You've got it. And this Colonel Hogan? Will we have a chance to meet him?"

"Something's come up that requires his presence elsewhere," replied Carter. "But when I see him, I tell him you're grateful."

"Thanks again. Any idea when we can be sprung from here?"

Carter gave Wilson a questioning look. "Probably in a couple of days," Wilson answered. "They'll have to take it slow and easy."

"All right, we'll arrange for the underground to pick them up near camp the night after tomorrow," Carter decided. "And we'll ask London to have the sub waiting the night following that."

- - -

The next morning, as promised, Klink came by to check on the prisoners in Barracks 2. He had Corporal Langenscheidt ask Wilson to step outside.

Once Wilson appeared, Klink asked, "Have you determined what it is yet?"

"Food poisoning," Wilson answered, giving the excuse Hogan had planned. "There have been no new cases and all the prisoners have seemed to recover. I think influenza can be ruled out and the quarantine safely lifted."

"All right, Langenscheidt. You heard. Take down the sign," Klink ordered. "Then, go inside and tell Schultz to report back for duty."

Langenscheidt removed the sign, then entered the barracks. A moment later, he returned, followed by Schultz. Hogan had come to the doorway, stopping just inside the barracks. Carter stood at his side.

"A word with you, Kommandant, if you please," stated Hogan.

Klink walked over and stopped directly in front of the two prisoners, remaining just outside the barracks. "What is it, Hogan?" he wondered.

"It WAS food poisoning," Hogan declared.

Klink shrugged him off. "I know. Wilson told me."

"This is your fault, you know."

"How so?" questioned Klink.

"You were the one that stuck our chef in the cooler. You were the one that left us to resort to Newkirk's cooking."

"I may have put LeBeau in the cooler, but I am not to blame for Newkirk's cooking. Your men could have all eaten from the mess hall."

"As if that would have been any better," Hogan remarked. "I don't think the Red Cross will be too happy about prisoners being subjected to food poisoning. One more case and I'm going to write them a letter protesting the whole situation."

"All right. Schultz, release LeBeau from the cooler. But he comes back here. He's confined to barracks till his thirty days are up." Klink waved his finger at Hogan, and added, "Both of you are. Satisfied?"

"It'll do," conceded Hogan. "For now."

"For the remainder of your sentence," insisted Klink, as he turned and walked away.

- - -

That night, to everyone's delight, LeBeau prepared a special dinner. Afterwards, Hogan and his crew sat gathered at the table. Hogan noticed that Carter appeared disturbed. "Something wrong, Carter?" he asked.

"It's been a week since London put me in charge," Carter replied. "They said it would be a week or so. We haven't heard anything yet."

"A thorough investigation takes time," Hogan declared. "I would like to be cleared."

Carter looked even more crestfallen. "And if you're not? Suppose they want us to send you back to London for trial?"

Hogan shook his head. "I don't think that's likely. Not without very good evidence. Enough for a conviction. Evidence they can't possibly have because there isn't any. Not if they dig deep enough."

"You mean there's nothing to worry about?"

"I didn't say that," Hogan warned. "They might not find enough to convict me. But if I'm not cleared, the operation may be finished. Or I may be, as its leader."

"That's not fair, Sir," Carter argued.

"Oui, mon Colonel," LeBeau told Hogan in support of Carter's statement.

"Wouldn't be the same with another leader," remarked Newkirk.

"I appreciate the support," explained Hogan. "But if I'm not cleared, how much confidence do you think they'd have in the information I sent? Or trust in our accomplishing the missions as ordered? There would always be that doubt as to my loyalty."

"Then, that settles it. They'll just have to clear you," insisted Carter. None of the group, however, seemed reassured by that.

- - -

Shortly after roll call the following morning, Kinch and Newkirk entered the tunnel. Not long after, Carter and LeBeau joined them. They had asked Baker to keep Hogan occupied in his quarters.

"We shouldn't be doing this, you know," Kinch advised them, when they had gathered around the radio. "Colonel Hogan would have a fit if he found out."

"And who's going to tell him?" wondered LeBeau.

Kinch shook his head. "Not me. That's for certain."

"We've got to do something," Carter stated.

"Right. Let them know where we stand," Newkirk agreed.

Kinch glanced at each of the other three. Each of them gave him a nod to go ahead. After raising the antenna, Kinch initiated contact with London.

Once they had made contact, the radio operator there put Colonel Wembley on. "Colonel Wembley here. Go ahead," he said.

"This is Sergeant A.C. I just wanted it to go on record that I have every confidence in the colonel's loyalty," Carter explained. "We live and work with him every day. If there was any reason to doubt his loyalty, we'd know about it."

Kinch was next. "Sergeant J.K., here. The colonel has an exemplary record. That should speak for itself. He is well respected--both here in camp and by the members of the Underground."

LeBeau continued their support. "Corporal L.L. of the French army. The ones who accuse him are either mistaken or liars. You should find out which. Don't destroy the reputation of an innocent man."

"Corporal P.N. Ask yourself why," suggested Newkirk, summing things up. "Don't prosecute the gov'nor. Prosecute those who are guilty of this outrage. Show some common sense, Sir."

Colonel Wembley did not seem too happy. "I'll overlook your last comment, Corporal. This time. It sounded a lot like insubordination to me. Don't let it happen again. As for this little chat, I'd like to make a few things clear. First, our investigators are trying to be quite thorough. One of the chaps from here even volunteered to assist. Most of us believe these accusations to be as bogus as you do. We'd just like to find proof. Your confidence in the colonel will be duly noted. You'd just better hope he doesn't find out about this. Don't worry. I won't tell. I'd hate to be responsible for your funeral."

"Sorry, Sir," Newkirk apologized.

"We were only trying to help," Carter declared.

"Just trust us to do our job," insisted Wembley. "We'll let you know when we've finished with the investigation ."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: London Comes Through

On the following night, as prearranged, LeBeau and Newkirk took the fliers to meet the Underground. The mission went without incident.

When they were through, Newkirk and LeBeau returned to the tunnels. Kinch was sitting expectantly beside the radio. Carter was upstairs with Hogan.

"Still no news from London?" a worried Newkirk asked.

"Not yet," Kinch replied, sadly shaking his head.

"What can be taking so long? It's been nine days now," protested LeBeau.

"You heard Wembley. They're trying to be thorough," Kinch answered. "We're just going to have to wait till they're done."

"Right. Well, they've got the easy part," declared Newkirk, as he headed off to change outfits. LeBeau followed, leaving Kinch behind to wait for the message that would not come through that night.

- - -

Finally, on the tenth night after the investigation began, Kinch came upstairs. "London wants to speak with us," he told Hogan and the other three members of the crew.

The five of them went to the radio room. "This is Colonel Wembley," came the voice over the radio. "We wanted to let you chaps know that we finished the investigation."

"And?" Hogan prompted, noticing that the members of his crew seemed as nervous as he was.

"You have been cleared completely," Wembley assured him.

This announcement brought cheers from the listening heroes. When things had quieted a little, Hogan asked, "Did they discover who was behind it? Learn the reason why?"

"Yes, to both questions," Wembley replied. "The list you compiled helped tremendously. The guilty parties weren't listed, but the mastermind's sister was."

Hogan appeared puzzled. "Sister?"

"Right. Lady Valerie Stanford's(1) brother hired the three chaps to make the accusations against you. He wanted revenge. Blamed you for his sister's downfall. We've been trying to arrange an exchange for months but the Gestapo won't budge."

"And it took this long to uncover his plot?"

"The fellow covered his tracks jolly good. Made it nearly impossible to discover his part in it. Most of the investigators would have given up two days ago. There would have been no proof of your guilt, but some would always question your loyalty. This young chap of ours had volunteered to help. Wouldn't hear of dropping the thing. Pressed on and discovered the link."

"I'd like to thank him sometime," Hogan said.

"I can put him on now. He's right here. Lieutenant."

The lieutenant came over and accepted the mike from Wembley.

"Thanks for seeing that I was cleared," declared a grateful Hogan. "It means a lot. To all of us."

"Right you are, Old Man," the lieutenant agreed with Hogan's last statement. "When I spoke with your sergeant early on, he had a lot of faith in you. From what I hear, you chaps are doing a smashing good job over there. Helping others to freedom. Sabotaging Jerry's factories."

"We try to keep busy," quipped Hogan.

"Ah, the famous Hogan wit. Clever as Rodney said it was."

The shocked tone in Hogan's voice matched the look on his face. There was only one Rodney that came to mind. "Rodney! Not Colonel Crittendon!"

"Right you are, Old Man," the lieutenant affirmed.

"You know Rodney Crittendon?"

"You could say that, what? Ah, but we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Lieutenant Ashley Crittendon."

LeBeau looked at Newkirk. "Is England's military crawling with Crittendons?" he asked, knowing there were at least two Colonel Crittendons and now a lieutenant.

"Seems so," replied Newkirk.

"Family?" Hogan guessed, over the radio.

"My big brother, actually," was the answer Hogan received. "Very impressed with your organization. Speaks quite highly of you lot. Another reason I was confident of your innocence. Had to prove it, what?"

"Glad you succeeded. Would have been a bit of a problem if you hadn't."

"Anytime. Your sergeant, the one they put in charge, I'd like to chat with him, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," Hogan agreed. "Carter." Carter took the mike that Hogan offered.

"You wanted to speak with me," Carter stated.

"Right you are. Had a question I wanted answered. Know your last name, first initial. Your first name happen to be Andrew?"

"Yeah," replied Carter, wondering what this was about.

"Hadn't made the connection before. Your being a sergeant now, not a lieutenant. You're Dandy Andy, aren't you?"

Carter winced, wishing he could fade into the background. That was one experience he would like to forget.

"Dandy Andy?" echoed LeBeau, stepping closer to Carter.

"Flashy Ashley?" Carter guessed, the trepidation obvious in his voice.

"Right you are," came the voice over the radio.

Newkirk, meanwhile, moved in towards Carter from the other side. "Flashy Ashley?" Newkirk inquired.

Carter winced some more but remained silent.

"When you make it back to London, look me up," Lieutenant Crittendon invited. "I'll arrange another double date. Make sure they're not the Air Marshal's daughters, this time."

"Air Marshal's daughters?" repeated Newkirk and LeBeau, in unison. Unlike Carter, they were definitely enjoying themselves.

"By the by, Roxanne got married several months back. Expecting her first child now," Lieutenant Crittendon explained. "Tiffany? Spoke with her at the wedding. Hasn't forgotten you. Still thinks you're rather cute."

Kinch gazed unconvincingly at Carter and remarked, "Cute?" Then, he nodded his head and in a doubtful tone added, "Uh-huh."

"Nice chatting with you, Old Boy. But Colonel Wembley is signaling that he would like to speak with your colonel again," declared Lieutenant Crittendon

"Right. I'll put him on," Carter responded, more than a little relieved to end the conversation. The mikes changed hands at both ends of the connection.

"Unfortunately, we won't be able to prosecute the guilty chaps," Wembley revealed.

Hogan was livid. "What! After everything we've been through?"

"Sorry, Old Man. If we did, we'd risk exposing your entire operation. Couldn't have that now, could we?"

Even though he could understand the risk, Hogan was still annoyed. "So, they're going to get away with it? Maybe even try it again if they please?"

"Not likely to happen," Wembley informed him. "Not after the chat Air Marshal Woodhouse gave them. He told them that if they caused any more problems in future, all attempts for Lady Stanford's release would cease immediately. Also, told them we'd come up with some bogus charges of our own to keep them under wraps till the end of the war."

"Now, we're just supposed to return to business as usual? As if none of this ever happened?" Hogan concluded.

"If you mean that you are no longer being detained and are back in charge, you are correct," answered Wembley. "We'll be in touch when a mission comes up."

"Well, it's not exactly going to be as usual," insisted Hogan.

Wembley was puzzled. "How so?"

"I'm going to have to talk Klink into suspending LeBeau's and my sentences. We've still got the remainder of our thirty days confinement to barracks hanging over our heads."

"You'll think of something," Wembley assured him. "Always do. Good luck, Old Man. Mama Bear signing off."

"Thanks a lot," acknowledged Hogan, the tone of his voice indicating that he still was not totally pleased with the outcome. "Papa Bear signing off."

Hogan sighed, placed the mike on the table and turned the radio off.

"Congratulations, Gov'nor," said Newkirk. "Even if they're not prosecuting the guilty chaps, at least you've been cleared."

"Doesn't seem fair," Kinch agreed. "But they're right about one thing. We don't want our operation exposed. I'm just glad that Lieutenant Crittendon insisted on continuing the investigation till you were cleared. Wouldn't have looked good with those charges hanging over your head."

"He's right about that," stated LeBeau. "And to think you owe it all to a Crittendon."

"Don't remind me," Hogan pleaded.

"I'm glad you're back in charge, Sir," Carter declared. "And that Ashley was able to prove your innocence."

A sparkle came to Newkirk's eyes as he looked at Carter and remarked, "Yes, Flashy Ashley. Now, Dandy Andy, you've got to tell us. What's this story about you, Flashy Ashley and the Air Marshal's daughters?"

Carter's face turned a bright red but he remained silent.

"You know, we're going to get it out of you sooner or later, mon ami," warned LeBeau.

Finally, Carter spoke. "Well, it's going to be later. Much later," he insisted.

"Yep. And Tiffany still thinks you're cute," Kinch reminded him.

Carter headed for the ladder and proclaimed, "I'm not talking."

Hogan grinned as he watched Carter start up the ladder, the others close on his heels. Contrary to Carter's protests, he figured they would get the full story sooner rather than later. Probably much sooner than Carter expected. From an earlier conversation with Carter, he figured there was much more to this tale than the others realized. Like the reason for Carter's demotion. And from what Carter had said, he believed General Boland was also involved in some way.

The grin on Hogan's face broadened as he, too, walked towards the ladder. First, he'd come up with a plan for having Klink suspend LeBeau's and his sentences. Then, he'd join the others in pestering Carter for information. With all of them working at it, Carter wouldn't have a chance. They'd have the whole story in no time. Should prove quite interesting and a nice relief from the tension of the last several days. Things were definitely looking up.

* * *

(1) The Big Dish

Author's Note: For those who are interested, I plan to write what will probably be a single chapter, stand-alone story in which Carter reveals the tale of his demotion to the others.


End file.
